Bloody Hellhound
by X Acess X
Summary: "What do you you want!" I snap "Huh? A summery? Fine." I turn towards the audience and glare "I went to Ishiyama high, and within a day I'm saddled with a demon child and named it's mother. On top of that I've been getting some strange urges towards Oga Tasumi, who happens to be the child's Father" Ratings may go up. OC warning.


Date started: 08/06/13

Date finished: 23/06/13

Mood: Utterly Exhausted

Today's fave word: Jam (strawberry)

Notes: This is mt first Beelzebub fanfic so please be patient with me, but I absolutely love the anime and when it had finished I had the idea of Beel not only having one parent, but two! And so this story was born. I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't, then just don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga nor the anime Beelzebub, or any of it's characters.

* * *

It was yet another disruptive morning at Ishiyama high school, the delinquents that attend the school were all sauntering towards their designated classrooms where there would be no teacher to greet and teach them. Each of them defiant; each of them terrifying enough to scare the public, each strong enough to knock out a civilian and steal their wallet if they wanted to. But there were only a few strong enough that the people of the town all know their names, the bosses that live at the top of this schools food chain. These were the people I came to find.

Walking alongside the graffitied walls of the school, I scanned the note in my hand for what must have been the tenth time since I had picked it up the day before. Its contents were not exactly private, yet embarrassing if read by anyone else other than me, none the less. If I were to summarize the whole page into four words, they would be 'principle', 'class', 'rumor', and 'boss'. Just simple instructions I had written to ensure I achieve my purpose for coming to this hell hole of a school. To…

"Omph!"

_Did I just step on something? _I wandered after feeling the different texture of the ground beneath me. I looked down to see what exactly I was stood on, and was greeted by the sight of silver tuffs of hair sticking out of a cheery, straw sunhat. I had managed, somehow, to walk right on top of an old man who was crouched over while my inner thoughts had distracted me. Not bothering to apologize, I simply lifted my foot from his head and took a step back to find out why an old man was crouched outside of one of the most dangerous schools in the country.

The old timer was scrawny and small, his cheek bones jutting out while his wrinkled brow was creased from age. His hands were covered in neon pink washing up gloves, a yellow sponge clutched in his left hand, his tanned skin visible due to his short sleeved Hawaiian shirt, and knee length shorts. The only valuable object he was carrying was the small golden badge pinned to said shirt. The badge read 'Principle'.

"Are you… the Principle?"

* * *

The halls were a lot quieter than I had imagined, though there were a few older students lingering about, chatting and laughing obnoxiously. Some of them had stopped and leaned back against the wall to watch me walk by. Not like your imagining, they didn't know I was a girl, probably. I had chosen my outfit carefully a month ago, with the soul reason to disguise my feminine features.

As I walked down the hall, all they saw was a small structured guy wearing a baggy, blue hoodie and jeans that dragged on the floor behind me as I walked, with vibrant green hair that stuck out from beneath my black beanie and blood red eyes that stared blankly ahead. A new kid; fresh meat were probably the main thoughts running through their minds.

I stopped outside one of the sliding doors and glanced at the room identification just above it.

_Room 1- X? Yep this is the place._ Without any further thought, I slide the door open. What greeted me was more of what I had thought it would look like. The first years where all leaning against their decided desks, huddled in corners in groups, or drawing rancid things on the black board. At the sound of my entrance, they all turned to look at me. The previously rowdy air turned hard, as the boys sat up straighter, bitter sneers pulling at their lips. They were readying themselves for a fight; any move to disobey their dominance would be faced with punishment.

Not missing a beat, I strolled over to the black board and wiped a long line of squiggles off of the black surface. Leaning over, I plucked a small piece of chalk from one of the lanky boy's hand, before turning back to the board. The action seemed to only feed to their displeasure, as the air turned tense.

For the next few moments, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the scratching the chalk on the board as I wrote. C,H, I, M, A, M, I, R, E, _Space, _J, I, N, N. My name.

Turning, I threw the chalk to one particularly buff looking guy who was leaning against the wall, trying to seem intimidating, not that I really cared about his strength I was just observing his appearance. And before you think about it, no, I was not checking him out cause he ain't my type, and I'm not a pervert pervert, or a masochist or anything of the sort, I wasn't into anything like that.

Anyway, I turned and scanned the room quickly trying to find my place among the men. _Men_ I thought bewildered_,I can't believe I only just noticed, honestly I'm so thick sometimes! I haven't seen a single female since I got here. Is it an all boys school or something? _Going back to my search, I spotted a secluded desk sad all alone at the back of the room in the corner, covered in graffiti and looking utterly broken. Yeah, that'll do me just fine.

Not making any eye contact, I made my way through the wonky aisles towards my target, having to dodge a few passed out figures littering the floor along the way. I assume one of the others had been the cause of the mess, but it's not as if I can blame them, just looking at their faces made me annoyed. Even without the mole hills on their heads and missing teeth they appeared rotten.

With my target only five steps ahead of me I thought I was home free, that is is until one of the big ophs that were lining the walls decided to block my way by side stepping in front of me. The asshole.

"Where do you think you heading?" He boomed, words followed by a chorus of grunts and cheers from the other students. I showed no signs that I had heard him, and only paused long enough for me to spot another path that would maneuver me around his larger body. "Hey!" Seeing where I was headed, he reached out and gripped by shoulder in one of his hefty paws. "Don't ignore me!"

"Five seconds" I said, now highly annoyed at his incapability of reading into my mood.

"Huh?"

I internally sighed at his idiocy, but decided to explain my statement anyway.

"I will give you five seconds to remove your hand, before I will remove it myself"

He chuckled deep in his chest, sending a disgusted shudder down my spine. "Now don't try acting smart kid, it ain't gonna lead you anywhere good"

I mentally scoffed, _I wouldn't dream of acting smart around and idiot like you, you wouldn't understand a thing._

"Ichi"

His eyes narrowed into such small slits that I was sure he couldn't see through them, and his grip tightened slightly in waning. I continued anyway.

"Nii"

"Oi! Are you listening to me?," _No, not __really_. "There's no need for you to act tough neither. I just wanna ask you a couple'a questions, you got me?"

I made sure to stand stock still, if I moved even a millimeter, it would ruin the whole effect and make my efforts meaningless. If I moved it would make it look like I was running away, and if there is one thing I don't do, it's run away.

"San"

He growled dangerously while tugging me roughly towards him. "Listen to me!" He screamed, his spit splattering across my unprotected face. _Disgusting!_ "Right now your at the bottom of the food chain! Your even lower than us freshman, you know why? Because your the new kid, that makes you the lowest of the low. So if you plan on surviving the next year, I suggest you get down and grovel _worm_!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the brute's words, by other than that I kept my face expressionless.

"Shi"

"That's IT!" His arm arced getting ready to swing at me.

I felt a grin spread across my face when I realized just how close I was to him._ What a moron, when someone threatens you, you don't give them free access to your vitals. What an amateur._

"Go"

_But I'm feeling mercyfull today so I'll hold back and not kill him. Not yet anyway._


End file.
